


Un mar de amor

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Adronitis: La frustración de saber cuánto tiempo lleva llegar a conocer a alguien





	Un mar de amor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino, a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation, etc., etc.)

**Un mar de amor**

El silbato del referí finalizó el partido por ese día. El equipo de la escuela, en donde Taichi jugaba, había ganado por amplia mayoría: derrotaron al equipo contrario con un apabullante seis a cero. Él había hecho dos de esos goles, así que estaba hinchado de orgullo.

Antes de ir a los cambiadores, se calzó una toalla en el cuello, tomó una botella de agua, y vio a sus amigos Yamato y Sora con sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Vaya partido —le comentó el rubio, intentando no mostrar un tono aburrido en su voz: la verdad, sólo había ido porque el castaño se lo había pedido por favor. Sora lo felicitó con cierta cortesía.

—Es una pena que ya no practiques fútbol —comentó el de los googles, dando un sorbo a su botella—. ¡Pateabas muy bien! ¿Te acuerdas?

—Sí —respondió la chica con un brillo nostálgico en su voz que Taichi no llegó a percibir—. Debo irme, tengo ensayo del club —y se fue apresurada.

— ¿Por qué siempre haces las mismas tonterías con Sora? —lo regañó Yamato. Como era de esperarse, el otro lo miró sin comprender—. Nada, olvídalo. Hay cosas que no cambian.

Taichi fue a los cambiadores, frustrado: a medida que iba creciendo, sentía que ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás. Sora no volvería a patear un balón y Yamato no dejaría de regañarlo por cosas que nunca podía comprender. Mientras se duchaba, miraba el piso con enfado, ¿acaso lo seguían tratando como un niño? Él ya no lo era, pero eso no quería decir que tenía que abandonar las cosas que amaba. Como Sora. Ella sí que iba cambiando y se sentía alejada de ella, más y más.

No es que no le agradaba verla más sonriente, algo más delicada o que le interesara más participar del club de teatro que verlo jugar fútbol. Pero sentía algo dentro de él cuando no podía conectar con ella como sí lo hacía a los once años. ¿Era distinto ahora que tenían dieciséis? ¿Era un tema de edad?

Antes de volver a casa, pasó por el patio central del colegio, donde estaba el escenario más grande y donde el club de teatro practicaba una hermosa pieza de un cuento tradicional: pronto iba a darse un festival y todos estaban preparando algo.

Verla a Sora tan compenetrada en el personaje que el castaño ni conocía, la hizo ver de aquélla forma que su otro "yo" apreciaba: como la mujer de sus sueños.

Sus ojos sólo se fijaron en ella, en los movimientos que daba, en su gracia al pronunciar las palabras y en la manera en que gesticulaba. Emanaba belleza. No era la misma hermosura que verla jugar con la pelota, no, ¡era distinta! ¡Muy distinta! Y su corazón rimbombante lo sabía muy bien.

Los ojos castaños de ambos se encontraron. Sora frenó un segundo y siguió con su interpretación. Taichi le sonrió y se fue de allí.

Frustrado.

¡Frustrado porque no podía entenderla ni entenderse! Pateó una lata que estaba tirada en el piso y se maldecía por ser tan infantil en algunas cosas. Hubiera querido conversar con alguien, pero nadie era idóneo. Por ahí Koushiro, pero él tenía menos conocimiento acerca de las mujeres y los sentimientos que prefirió no comentarle.

Se hizo de noche y no había vuelto a casa: se quedó sentado en un parque local, viendo el atardecer, solo. Aquéllos colores sólo le recordaban los cabellos de esa chica que, en cierta medida, lo enloquecían. Todo lo que estaba relacionado con tintes rojizos le recordaba a ella: las flores rojas, las pinceladas del cielo al amanecer y hasta cuando comía salsa. (Se rio sólo al pensar en ello).

— ¿Hikari? —del otro lado de su celular, la voz de su hermana pequeña le preguntaba por su paradero—. Ah, sí, recién termina el partido. Me ducho y voy a casa —mintió—. Sí, nos vemos —cortó el llamado y se puso de pie. Con paso lento, fue hasta su hogar, donde la pequeña Yamagi se sorprendió de verlo tan cabizbajo. Le preguntó si habían perdido el partido—. Ganamos por seis goles.

—Por tu cara parecería que perdieron seis a cero —comentó ella.

—No fastidies, ¿quieres? —y se fue a su habitación dando un portazo.

Hikari conocía a su hermano mayor como la palma de su mano. Sabía que esa frustración no era por el fútbol.

—Taichi —llamó la castaña, poco después—. ¿Vienes a cenar? —sus padres habían salido y se encontraban los dos solos en la casa. Con un aire de fastidio, el mayor abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina, sin dirigirle la palabra. Hikari detestaba esa molesta costumbre que tenía de agarrárselas con todos cuando se enojaba. Al sentarse a comer, ni siquiera agradeció por la comida—. ¿Pero qué te pasa? —preguntó ella, empezando a enfadarse también.

—Nada. Está delicioso —respondió como un robot, mientras engullía el arroz velozmente. Pero, sorpresivamente, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa—. No te preocupes, ya se me pasará. No tiene nada que ver contigo —la chica sólo sonrió, dándose por vencida.

— ¿Otra vez peleaste con Yamato?

—No, hoy no —solían tener discusiones a menudo. No tanto como cuando era niños, pero sí seguidas. Lo que provocaba risas entre el grupo de amigos, ya que, muchas veces, esas peleas no era más que niñerías que se quedaron desde tiempos pasados y que salían en sus cuerpos de casi adultos.

— ¿Es Sora, no?

Taichi bajó los ojos. No quería hablar con su hermana de ella.

—No quiero hablar de ello —le dijo, mientras dejaba el plato vacío a un lado. Se levantó para lavarlo. Hikari lo siguió y le dio un abrazo, de esos abrazos fuertes que se sientes que penetran en todos los poros de tu cuerpo. Un abrazo mágico de Hikari…

— ¿Por qué no eres sincero con ella? —le dijo sin soltarlo. Taichi dejó el agua escurrir y el plato a medio lavar. Sus ojos se perdieron en el color de la pared, donde pudo ver los de Sora viéndolos—. Si no le dices…

—Rompería mi amistad —contestó con cierto enfado en la voz—. No quiero eso —sí, su frustración ahora pasaba por no comprenderla a no saber qué pasaría de declarársele abiertamente—. Además, yo no puedo entenderla.

Hikari se sentó en la mesada, con agilidad. Y lo miró, entre preocupada y enternecida.

—Nadie puede entender a las personas en un cien por ciento.

—No lo entiendes —el castaño terminó de lavar el plato y cerró el agua con un fuerte movimiento de la mano—. Sora no es la misma...No la comprendo.

Su hermana lo tomó por el brazo, dulcemente, y lo invitó a caminar por la calle: estaban ellos dos, solos, conversando acerca de la frustración de él, de los sentimientos por la pelirroja, de los años que van y no vuelven, de que nunca volveremos a ser los niños que solíamos ser.

—Pero sabes una cosa, Taichi —finalizó ella, con un brillo especial en sus ojos, una intensa luz que sólo ella podía irradiar y nadie igualar—, si haces a un lado tu enojo por no entenderla, vas a encontrar un mar de amor tan hermoso que estoy segura que ella estaría dispuesta a compartir contigo.

Un mar de amor… ¿Sora era un mar de amor? Si fuese eso, él quería nadar por siempre en esas aguas tan tranquilas, ahogarse y saber que nunca moriría, porque era un mar tan sereno y bello, que Sora no permitiría que él se muriese. No literalmente. Sí, estaba dispuesto a morir de amor por ella. Y en sus aguas rojizas.

Luego de esa charla, las ideas de él parecieron aclararse y alejarse de ése de esa frustración: se dijo que debía aceptar las cosas, los hechos, la vida.

El festival llegó, vio su representación magnífica en el escenario y, por un instante, sus miradas se cruzaron. Y esta vez, ella fue capaz de ver en sus iris marrones un sentimiento que hacía añares que no encontraba en él: ésa valentía, ése brillo de vida que tanto lo caracterizaba al chico.

Al finalizar la obra, él corrió a verla. La felicitó y le dijo que había estado genial. Le agradeció por esas palabras.

— ¿Sabes? —comenzó ella, dulcemente—. Hacía algunas semanas que te notaba enojado o frustrado, pero hoy te veo como el Taichi Yagami que me gusta ver siempre: valiente y cariñoso.

Él se sintió frustrado, pero alegre: nunca la comprendería a ella. Pero el amor que sus ojos daban, era más que suficiente. Y la abrazó en ése mismo instante.

—Te quiero —dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible—. Te quiero tanto que me hundiría en tus aguas tranquilas…

Sora correspondió ése abrazo con amor. Ése amor mágico que florece con los años. Ella siempre se sintió atraída a él, pero no había sido capaz de proyectar sus sentimientos. Al oírlo, ahora, sus miedos se disiparon, lloró de felicidad, sonriendo, y le dijo lo que él soñaba: lo quería también, tanto que hubiera ido a recorrer el planeta para verlo jugar en algún país lejano.

Porque la frustración, muchas veces, nos impide avanzar. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva conocer a alguien? Es indistinto. Pero Taichi y Sora estaban dispuestos a conocerse más. Por ahí habría frustración, pero jamás una palabra lastimosa, sino de aliento y de cariño.


End file.
